Gepphen
Gepphen Gepphen is the main city, where you'll meet with people, gather your basic supplies, and shop. This is considered the spawn, and you will end up here when you die, but the original spawn point is located on Tutorial Island . There are many shops available, and you'll often find yourself using them. Shops (All from left to right ) Outside Reagent Shop *6 Cyll ---> 4 Reagents *24 Cyll ---> 16 Reagents *48 Cyll ---> 32 Reagents Safra NPC *4 Safra Coupons ---> 64 Cyll *1 Safra Coupon ---> 2 Minute Potion of Regeneration *1 Safra Coupon ---> 12 Reagents *12 Safra Coupons ---> 1 Random Item Orb *1 Safra Coupon ---> 8 Bread *3 Safra Coupons ---> 1 Teleport Book *1 Safra Coupon ---> 3 Strong Health Potions. Le Apprentice Chef Before I start naming things you can buy, I just wanted to say that Le Chef in Junon gives the same things for cheaper and more *6 Cyll ---> 1 Mushroom soup *20 Cyll ---> 4 Bread Left Building Forge Dealer The Forge Dealer is just there to sell coal so you can use the furnaces in the forge. *5 Cyll ---> 1 Coal *20 Cyll ---> 4 Coal Bank Teller The Bank Teller is just there for easier cyll storage, in case you're super rich. *9 Cyll ---> 1 Cyll Block *63 Cyll ---> 7 Cyll Blocks *1 Cyll block ---> 9 Cyll The following 3 dealers are for when houses and apartments are available, but are still there for you to buy blocks. Block Dealer Joe *20 Cyll ---> 1 Item Frame *20 Cyll ---> 1 Flower Pot *12 Cyll ---> 8 Dirt *12 Cyll ---> 8 Cobblestone *48 Cyll ---> 4 Oak Wood *48 Cyll ---> 4 Spruce Wood *48 Cyll ---> 4 Birch Wood *48 Cyll ---> 4 Jungle Wood Block Dealer Bob *12 Cyll ---> 8 Netherrack *12 Cyll ---> 8 Bricks *12 Cyll ---> 8 Wool *12 Cyll ---> 8 Sand *64 Cyll ---> 1 Jukebox Green Dealer ;) *12 Cyll ---> 8 Spruce Leaves *12 Cyll ---> 8 Birch Leaves *12 Cyll ---> 8 jungle Leaves *12 Cyll ---> 8 Oak Leaves Dye Dealer *15 Cyll ---> 1 Purple Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Cyan Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Light Gray Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Gray Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Pink Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Light Blue Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Lime Dye *15 Cyll ---> 1 Orange Dye Right Building Weapon Dealer *20 Cyll ---> Bronze Shortsword *20 Cyll ---> Bronze Axe *20 Cyll ---> Bronze Scythe *4 Cyll ---> 32 Arrows *20 Cyll ---> Longbow Armor Dealer *30 Cyll ---> Hard Leather Hat *60 Cyll ---> Hard Leather Tunic *50 Cyll ---> Hard Leather Pants *25 Cyll ---> Hard Leather Boots The Wizard *6 Cyll ---> Splash Potion of Healing *6 Cyll ---> Potion of Healing *15 Cyll ---> Splash Potion of Swiftness *15 Cyll ---> Potion of Swiftness *64 Cyll and 1 Blaze Rod ---> Brewing Stand *64 Cyll ---> Teleport Book